jscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Jones
Dean Lester Jones is a successful tennis player. Along with his success, he is also a successful caterer. Aware to many is that he is the grandson of the renowned actor, Samuel Harold Jones. Appearance Dean is quite tall for his age. Due to it, there were times when he stands out, but he doesn't let it bother him. He has a medium physique with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is regularly seen wearing neat clothing and the occassional formal attire. Personality Dean has a strange and extremely intimidating personality. He could also control the people around him viewing them as mere pawns. He has a certain level of respect for all of his teammates and has utter faith in their abilities. He possesses a strong drive to win. However Dean also has a tendency to take victory for granted as he holds that, for him, winning is merely a given and thus, lost the sense of accomplishent in victory. Dean also will not tolerate anyone that opposes him, looking down on him or to speak to him in a derisive manner. Those who opposes him should know their place. He often at times stated that his orders are absolute and he will use force to make others to submit to them. Desipte as being absolute, he is kind and respectful from time to time. History He is the grandson of the renowned actor, Samuel Jones. Due to it, there were times when others wanted the man's autograph, which he didn't had much of a problem getting. From time to time, his grandfather does an autograph session at home with a suitable amount of autograph paper. Dean on the other hand brings them to school just in case others want it. However, only the older generation knows about the man's success. They weren't very surprised with him being the grandson of the actor. As the days go by, he is practically a genius both in and out of school because he joined the tennis team. Even at that kind of age, he is literally a monster. Overtime was when he participated in matches. He was already showing signs of improvement at an early age and was able to overwhelm his opponents. He also developed quite the reputation overtime. In contrast, people are perfectly aware of that he is the grandson of the renowned actor, Samuel Jones. It didn't even bother him at all. By high school was when he was in the student council. He is truly indeed a very good leader. In addition, he was able to balance that with schoolwork and tennis. His grades didn't drop at all even with the activities that he taken later on in life. Overtime was he became a successful athlete and caterer. Relationships Samuel Jones He has a fairly close relationship with his grandfather. After all, the two spend quality time going fishing together and doing theater together. He leads a hand with his performers. He also respects him. William Zhu Whenever the two play Go is when William never won of their matches. The latter also respects him due to his talent for the game. He also sees a future ahead of him as a professional Go player and that he would win all of the matches easily simply because he is regularly ahead of his opponents at all time. Trivia *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 160 lbs *Eye color: brown *Birth date: 1/23/93 *Household members: grandfather, mother, father *English Meaning: The name Dean is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Dean is: From a surname derived from the Old English 'denu', meaning valley. *A patronymic name meaning "son of John," the given name John deriving from the Hebrew Yochanan meaning "Jehovah has favoured." *Favorite subject: n/a *Worst subject: n/a *Best subject: all *Favorite music: classical *Favorite color: purple *Hobbies: reading a book, bicycle riding, playing Go, playing on the computer, playing video games (stimulation, adventure and strategy), meditating, weight lifting, fishing, calligraphy, listening to music, gardening and sleeping *Alternative job: professional Go player *Preferred date spots: lakes & gardens *Most wanted item: fishing locations from around the world & flowers from around the world *He is intelligent enough to correct teachers